1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for evaluating personal information competency in an information-oriented environment and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a system for integrally evaluating personal information competency of a person such as information competency and maturity level of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, most enterprises have built an information system for the purpose of improving the competitiveness of an enterprise and of maximizing business efficiency in response to a global management environment which has changed while information technology has been being developed.
Generally, resources of an enterprise are categorized into physical resources, human resources, and organizational resources, and enterprises secure the physical resources, the human resources, and the organizational resources to be superior to those of competitive enterprises to increase the enterprise's own capability and competitive power. Particularly, among the resources, the human resources of managing and handling other resources entirely plays a very important role. Therefore, in order to improve the competitive power and to increase the business efficiency, the human resources of the enterprise of effectively performing business plays a very important role. In other words, in the information environment, how much excellent human resources is guaranteed and how the human resources efficiently utilizes information technology (IT) are important factors to determine the future of the organization.
In order to effectively manage and develop the human resources, it is necessary for precisely evaluating personal information competency and to propose and manage a target for improving and developing the personal information competency based on the evaluation. In other words, it is necessary for the developing and building of human resources that can increase the competitive power and business efficiency of the enterprise through a reliable evaluation of the personal information competency. Here, the person information competency means overall capability of a person utilizing information.
There have been many researches for end users and user computing relating to the personal information competency evaluation, however most of them lay stress on evaluation for personal ability on information technology and of using functions of a computer of the end users. Moreover, there are tests of evaluating personal ability of using internet, a computer, and information technology, such as i-Test, e-Test, ITQ, IPCT, and PCT. However, they examine simple personal information-functional ability and have difficulty in evaluating personal total information capability. Thus, it is difficult to adopt the test result in training and managing the human resources. Hence, we need a system for more fully diagnosing and evaluating the personal information competency in order to effectively develop and manage the human resources suitable to an information environment.